


Don’t Sass your Captain

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Peter Quill, Parent Yondu Udonta, Teen Peter Quill, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Peter sasses Yondu, Yondu makes him pay for it.





	Don’t Sass your Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked how old Peter was in this story, and honestly I can't decide myself. I feel like it would work with him being any age, as he's always a bit of a brat, but perhaps I headcannon this as him being a teen because of rebellious teen years lol

Yondu stormed down the corridor after Peter, who had chosen that day to be an insolent brat, sassing Yondu and refusing to listen to orders. “Boy, ya better get over here or-!” 

“Or what? You’ll complain some more?” Peter turned and smirked at the frustrated Centaurian. 

“Ohh boy, yer fixin’ for-”

“I’m not fixin’ for nothing.” Peter grinned, leaning against the wall of the corridor next to his quarters.

Yondu fumed, closing the gap between them. “I’ve had just about enough of your mouth, boy!”

“Oh go on and whine about it then.” Peter rolled his eyes and started to turn into his room.

This royally pissed Yondu off. Who did this little punk think he was? “That’s it!” Yondu grabbed Peter by his collar and pushed him the rest of the way through the doorway, slamming the door behind him.

Peter’s eyes widened. “Ow! Hey! Don’t! Wait!” Soon Peter’s alarmed cries turned into surprised laughter as Yondu threw him onto his bunk and began drilling his fingers into his belly.

Yondu smirked as Peter flailed around. “Not so tough now, are ya?”

Peter struggled against the captain, head thrown back in loud laughter. “Stop! Stop!” he pleaded. He was, unfortunately for him, very ticklish. He could barely stand being tickled and Yondu knew it.

“Why should I? Ya wouldn’t quit runnin’ yer mouth. I think yer gettin’ what ya deserve!”

“No- I- Ahaha!” Peter tried to respond but he couldn’t manage the speech, he was just laughing too hard.

“What’s wrong? Can’t talk now? I’d say that’s an improvement!” Yondu laughed at Peter’s expense, wiggling his fingers up and down his sides and finding amusement in how the boy writhed beneath him. 

“Stop! Stop! Please!” Peter begged, trying and failing to get a good grip on Yondu’s wrists to push him away.

Yondu grinned, but didn’t let up. “I think I oughta get an apology first, don’t ya?”

“Ok! Ok! I’m sorry!” Peter squealed. He was quickly running out of air and wasn’t sure how long he could last.

“Hmm…” Yondu pretended to think. “Not sure I believe ya, boy!”

“Please! I’m sorry! I swear!” Peter wondered if people could die from being tickled. If Yondu didn’t stop soon he was sure he’d either pass out or pee his pants, he wasn’t sure which.

“An’ yer gonna quit mouthin’ off?” Yondu asked, tweaking the boy’s ribs.

“Yes! Yes! Please!” 

Yondu finally let up. “Alright, fine. I suppose I’ll let ya live this time,” he chuckled. “But ya best be sured, there’s more than that came from if you want to get mouthy again,” he warned.

Peter sucked in lungfuls of air, reluctantly replying with a “Yes, sir.” as he wasn’t looking forward to another round. 

“Now that’s more like it.” Yondu grinned as Peter got up and finally went to do what was asked of him. He was satisfied that now Peter would listen to him and quit being mouthy.   
  
For a little while, at least.


End file.
